Knights on Holiday
by LNMHYLIAN
Summary: A holiday collection of side stories from "Tale of the Knight Fury". Chapter 2- Toothless is worried about Hiccup's health. He appears to be sick! Late  REALLY LATE  Valentine's Day oneshot.
1. NonDenominational Winter Oneshot

**_Let me be clear. You will NOT understand what's going on until you have read Tale of the Knight Fury. Even if you have, this is a little peek into the future. We've only just met Katunya back in the main story. She hasn't had time to... warm up to Toothless after their little 'spat'. This is mostly a peak at what their relationship will mostly look like in the future. Since it's early, it's subject to change, but Katunya is always going to have a sarcastic but serious personality. She takes her job as a Knight VERY seriously and doesn't appreciate the leniency Toothless has allowed himself to have in his absence from the Court._**

**_Enough of my ramblings though. This is just early enough for Katunya to not hate Toothless. she doesn't quite see him as a true friend yet. More as someone to eliminate her boredom. _**

**_Beta-ed by the lovey Almighty Authoress. Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>It was the hardest season of all on the island community of Vikings known as Berk. Snow was falling thickly out of the sky, coating the ground in up to six feet of frozen liquid. The humans tended to stay inside, only leaving the safety of their homes to fetch food from the main hall. They dressed in think furs they got from traders and wool they got from sheep. Food was scarce, but then again it almost always was.<p>

It wasn't nearly as bad for the dragons. With their internal furnaces, keeping warm wasn't high on the list of priorities. Even so most of the flying lizards had taken to sleeping in the lighthouses, the giant, warm fires attracting them like moths to candle light. Some of the smaller dragons left for warmer climates with the promise that they would be back in the summer. That left all of the Monstrous Nightmares, about seventy percent of the Deadly Nadders and half of the Gronkles still on the island.

Toothless curled around Hiccup tightly, fighting off the skinny boy's shivers as best he could. The fire had died sometime during the night and it didn't take long for the biting cold to seep into their bones. The Knight Fury had been awoken unpleasantly when his rider decided it would be best to sleep next to his dragon. Hiccup's feet (or foot and metal… thing) had pressed against his warm stomach and nearly sent the black dragon into a fit. It was cold!

Stoic left about an hour ago to fetch more logs for the fire pit. Until he came back, Toothless wasn't about to leave the blacksmith's side for anything.

"Aaaaugh… so bored!"

Especially not THAT.

The Knight Fury shot a half-hearted glare across the room at his 'house guest'. Katunya was sprawled out across one of the rafters, staring straight ahead with a look of absolute disinterest on her face. She tucked her paws under her chin when she heard his snort, meeting his eyes from her vantage point on the ceiling. "What do you want _pet?_" she hissed, agitated by Toothless' apparent amusement.

"You haven't been out of the house since it started snowing," he stated simply.

The Red Knightmare looked disgusted at the idea. "Of course not! Not only is it wet and cold out there, there's _snow_ on the ground."

"There's snow at the Dragon Court."

"Not _inside _the Court idiot. Snow is colder, wetter and makes all the animals smell ten times worse. Last but not least, it makes flying a pain in the tail. Have you tried navigating your way through a snow storm?"

Toothless gave her an unimpressed expression. It was a stupid question really. Obviously he had if he'd managed to get to Berk in one piece. The black dragon rolled his eyes as Katunya let out another sigh.

"So… BORED!"

"If you're so bored, go outside and play," he snapped, irritated at her stubbornness.

The she-dragon huffed impatiently. "I'm a Knight of the Dragon King's Court. My duty is to be professional when the situation calls for it. I do not _play_."

"Suit yourself," he grumbled, tucking his tail around Hiccup once more.

XXX

Weeks past, and still the bitter cold showed no sign of vanishing. The snow piled higher and higher; so high in fact, the Vikings began to have some dragons melt pathways to various buildings for them.

Toothless and Katunya stayed inside for the most part. They talked about anything and everything; their lives in the court, their parents, past friends. But there would come a time in every day that Hiccup would open the door and, even if it was in the middle of a conversation, the Knight Fury would launch himself out into the open air. Before the door closed, the she-dragon always got a good look of Toothless dancing about like a hatchling. He would catch snowflakes on his tongue, roll around in it and generally behave as if he hadn't ever seen the stuff before. She felt jealousy sneak into her heart, followed by a good dose of longing. She wished she could join him in his fun, let go of her responsibilities for even a few moments. But she hated the icy wind and the damp feeling on her skin that always happened when she went out in the snow. No matter how lonely and restless she was, she wouldn't go outside for all the playtime in the world.

XXX

After four months of this weather, Toothless thought he was going to go insane. The Red Knightmare had so much stored energy that was pent up inside. The only exercise she got was the daily pacing. She looked so much like a caged animal walking back and forth in front of the door for hours on end; her behavior was incredibly similar to her namesake. They didn't talk much anymore. The she-dragon was so snarly when she had absolutely nothing to do.

One day Hiccup opened the door to let the black dragon outside, only to be nearly bowled over as Katunya rushed at the opening. She stopped about a foot away from the threshold, staring at the snow covered ground before hissing at it fiercely. As she started to retreat into the house once more, Toothless snapped.

The Knight Fury roared a challenge, jumping the surprised female and pushing her out the door. Her back paws flew out from underneath her when they hit the slippery snow, sending Katunya tumbling wing over wing down the hill and into a thick snowdrift. Humans and dragons alike quickly vacated the area at their first sighting of the Red Knightmare in months. Due to her spectacular entrance into the outside world, she was bound to be furious.

Toothless was vaguely aware of Hiccup mumbling excuses under his breath as he too found a reason to leave. He felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of the red fire-breather begrudgingly pulling herself out of the wet flurries. It wasn't fear exactly; more like excitement tinged with a hearty dose of caution. The two Knights stared at each other for several tense seconds, caught in a stare down. That is, until Toothless burst out laughing. The she-dragon's face showed confusion for only a few seconds before she launched herself across the square.

Then she hit a patch of ice, eliciting a startled shriek from deep within her vocal chords. Katunya's eyes widened as she flew past the still laughing Knight Fury. She scrambled desperately, her claws making ear splitting screeching noises as they squealed across the hardened snow. She nearly slid all the way down to the docks before she righted herself. Glaring savagely, she unfurled her wings and took to the sky, choosing to bypass the option of running to get her revenge.

"TOOTHLESS!" she roared, rocketing into his still trembling form. "I'm going to KILL you!"

Laughing at her look of pure murderous rage, the Knight Fury aimed a playful blow to her side. Surprised, Katunya's hold relaxed enough for the black dragon to wiggle free of her grip. "Catch me if you can Assassin!" he called, bolting through the village at top speed. The Red Knightmare chased after him, paws outstretched and ready to shove his face into the snow.

He was almost in her grasp when suddenly he stopped. The she-dragon sailed over his head, flapping her wings furiously to keep from crashing into the snow once more. Katunya turned hastily, searching for her prey in the sea of white.

Something wet smacked onto the left side of her face. She let out a short scream of terror, realizing a second too late that it was only a snowball. The little red dragon swung her head around to look the Knight Fury in the eyes, narrowing her own in anger at his lack of care with her blind side.

"Katunya I'm so sorry!" Toothless stammered, trying to think of something he could do to avoid death by angry female. "I was just trying to get you to have a little fun…"

"_Fun_?" she snarled, cautiously lowering herself onto the snow covered ground. "_FUN_? You call being pushed out of a warm house _fun_? You call sliding all over the village _fun_? You call taking a snowball to my blind side _fun_? I'll show you fun." With that she threw herself at him, using both paws to shove the black dragon's face into the snow.

Toothless shoved her off, shaking the white powdery mess out of his eyes. He raised his tail, using the end that still had a finial to scoop some snow from the ground and throw it at her. In his opinion, she responded positively. Katunya used her front legs to kick snow at him, covering her opponent and herself in the fine white dust before she had finished.

They took to wrestling once more. When Toothless had the upper hand he'd pile snow on top of her. When Katunya had an advantage she'd viciously press him into the ground. Despite how rough she was being, the Knight Fury could sense her hostility melt into playfulness. It wasn't long before their 'battle' turned into nothing more than a 'kick-all-snow-into-opponents-face' fight. The Red Knightmare soon surprised him with a haughty laugh.

"Is that all you've got?" she called from her stronghold she'd made in the trees.

Toothless poked his head out from behind a rock with a wicked grin. "I'm just getting warmed up!" he yelled back, shoveling a huge mound of snow onto his tail to use as a makeshift catapult.

XXX

The sun was starting to set. As the temperature steadily dropped, two absolutely soaked and shivering dragons made their way back to the house in which they lived.

"There is no way you won that. I made you eat my snow!"

"Please. We both know that _I_ had the better fort and the better strategy. It was me who claimed victory."

"If your forts and strategies were so great," the Knight Fury pawed at the door to hopefully get Hiccup's attention. "Why did you shriek when I attacked you from behind?"

"L-luck," Katunya scoffed, unable to hide the tremor in her voice at the cold. Now that they had stopped moving, the effects of spending most of the day outside were starting to become apparent.

Toothless looked away for a moment, contemplating what his next course of action should be. He grinned at his female counterpart, nudging her shoulder with one wing. "Guess what," he said, sounding so smug that the Red Knightmare couldn't resist the curiosity burning in her brain.

"What?"

"You just played in the snow."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously, her glare quickly making Toothless regret the fact he said anything. Then she smirked a little, pushing through the door when Hiccup finally got around to opening it. "That's _right,"_ she mused, looking back over her shoulder at the slightly confused black dragon. "You pushed me out of the warm house and into the cold, wet, outside!" And for the first time that day, The Knight was truly afraid. Her voice sounded too sugary sweet to his ears. Something had to be up. "So let me repay the favor!"

The next thing he knew, the door had shut in his face. He could hear Hiccup on the other side laughing awkwardly, then some hissing as he tried to open the door. "Sorry bud," he called out through the thick wood. "Guess you're sleeping outside tonight. The Lady demands it."

Wide eyed, Toothless sat down on his rump, staring at the door as if it might open. His hopes were dashed when the she-dragon's voice could be heard once more. "Go sleep in the lighthouse with everybody else Knight Fury. You are not coming back inside this dwelling until I see fit."

He turned tail, throwing a dirty look in her general direction. She knew the lighthouse was off shore, that he'd have to fly there to join the other dragons. "Females," he hissed under his breath. "I'll just go sleep in the main hall."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oh Toothless. Females are a pain in the tail aren't they?<em>**

**_Hope you liked it! Leave me a review on your way out!_**

**_~LNMHYLIAN_**


	2. Valentine's Day

**_LATE FOR V-DAY! I KNOW! But I like to think that everyday after Valentines Day (within reason) is Singles Awareness Day. _**

**_So I've decided to mess with Toothless' head some more. I love the idea of him trying to make sense of human customs. Keep in mind they are dragons. They might know a lot about the world, but humans are weird little squishy things to them. They require careful study..._**

**_Ahem, anyway. Enjoy my super late present!_**

**_Excuse the layout if it ended up wonky. I'm trying to fix that._**

XXX

Toothless looked on in concern as his friend and rider wore a path into the floorboards with his pacing. The dragon sometimes caught his snippets of incoherent mumbling. The Knight Fury cocked his head to one side, baffled. It recently seemed as if all the human males of the village were behaving this way. He hoped none of them had food poisoning. It certainly looked like Hiccup was going to be sick. Sometimes he said random words out of nowhere or clutched at his heart as if he expected it to stop beating right then and there. Sometimes he held his stomach; with a weird expression Toothless couldn't decipher spread across his face. More often than not, he just walked in a repetitive path that put him out of danger of tripping over random things.

The dragon had just decided he was going to fetch Stoic when Hiccup leapt up from his doubled over position with a grin on his face. "I've got it!" he shouted, bolting around the fire pit to grab his coin purse from a nearby desk. Toothless watched as the little metal disks fell into the boy's palm, honing in on the little detail of the coin that no one probably noticed.

Hiccup looked over at the Knight, his shining smile reaching his eyes. "The trade ships should arrive tomorrow. I'll buy her something then!"  
>With that, his rider snatched up the lamp and went upstairs to bed, leaving a bewildered dragon behind him.<p>

XXX

The next morning, Toothless was rudely awoken by the hustle and bustle of the recently arrived merchant sailors. He hissed a little, placing his paws over each of his ear holes in an attempt to sleep a few more minutes. Or hours.

But it was not to be. Not a moment later, Hiccup came hurtling down the stairs, money jingling in his purse. He didn't spare the dragon a passing glance before he was out the door.

The Knight Fury swayed to his feet, blinking blearily as he followed his rider outside and closed the door the boy had carelessly left open. He ignored the strange and tantalizing scents of foreign spices and foods, following the more familiar smell of leather that would lead to his rider.

He found Hiccup attempting to wrestle his way through a crowd of other anxious Vikings gathered around a single stand. The shopkeeper looked terrified, snatching up his wares to keep them out of reach of grasping hands. Rolling his eyes at the humans' behavior, Toothless sunk his teeth into the furry scruff of his friend's vest. He stood on his two back legs, lifting the startled Hiccup over the heads of the crowd and dropping him up in front. Then the black dragon wedged himself between the masses, giving Hiccup enough space to talk to the shopkeeper alone.

Hiccup began rattling items off a list and counting on his fingers, thinking aloud as he contemplated whatever it was the shopkeeper was selling. But the man wasn't paying the blacksmith any attention. His wide eyes were fixed on the big black dragon barricading the other Vikings. The whites of his eyes expanded momentarily before he passed out.

The surrounding men groaned in exasperation, shooting glares at the Knight Fury that had caused the disruption. They spread out to look for other shops to harass, leaving the two unlikely friends at the stall, staring at the sprawled form of the vendor. Hiccup flashed a reproachful glare at his dragon before he took off as well.  
>Toothless observed his friends "sickness" from afar after that. First, he fought his way through to a stand selling jewelry, where the boy quickly slapped money down on the table and snatched up a small blue stone attached to a thin steel chain. To the Knight's trained eyes it was cheap, yet good quality for what Hiccup had paid for it. Then, he bounded across the throughway as if he'd grown wings to an herb culture shop, where he purchased a bushel of thorny flowers. Roses, the Fury recalled from his previous travels.<p>

Toothless was amazed as Hiccup sprinted back to the house as if he'd never lost his leg. He pulled himself up the stairs, tilting his head in confusion at the sight of a giant basket being filled to the brim with cheeses, meats and what few fruits Berk was able to grow.

With enough food for two full grown dragons packed inside the nearly bursting basket, Hiccup used what little strength he had to strap it to the Knight Fury's shoulder blades. Toothless gave him a shifty look, feeling very much like a pack mule as Hiccup pulled himself up onto his shoulders and asked/ordered him to walk him to a clearing in the forest.

The black dragon stood his ground, turning to look at his rider with contempt in his expressive green eyes. Hiccup, in return, flailed his arms in an exasperated manner. Toothless looked pointedly between the cargo he was strapped to, and the human on his back. He'd spent the good part of the day following the ailing boy and dealing with his strange behavior. The Knight was sick of being treated like he was an animal. He had such a stubborn look on, Hiccup thought if he had arms to cross, he would've.

He wasn't going anywhere without an explanation.

Unfortunately, he didn't get one. Hiccup didn't bother to tell his dragon exactly what he was planning, instead bribing him with the prospect of having red meat for his next meal. He certainly wasn't about the refuse that. After all, one could only eat so much fish. So, with Hiccup piloting his prosthetic dorsal wing, the Knight took to the sky in search of the blacksmith's desired mystery destination.

They landed in a small clearing beside a small pond where the gentle sounds of frogs and crickets in the chirruped quietly in the background, making it seem as if the hustle and bustle of everyday life couldn't penetrate the ring of trees that surrounded them.

Hiccup unloaded the food and set it up on a dry patch of ground, with the roses between the two wooden plates. He scrambled back up onto Toothless' back and flew back to the village. There the boy had him land nearly on top of Astrid, who was busy scrubbing the dirt from her Nadder's hide.

"Hey there," Hiccup said, his voice unusually low. Toothless looked at him strangely, wondering just how sick the boy was. Astrid hardly spared them a glance.  
>"I'm busy," she hissed through gritted teeth. "Nadder decided to go and get himself a mud bath!"<p>

The Knight Fury glanced at Stormfly briefly, determining from the dragon's expression that Astrid was being none too gentle in her scrubbing. In essence, she was in a foul mood.

Hiccup wasn't deterred though. He somehow persuaded the already angry Astrid into boarding the Knight Fury's back for a 'quick flight around the island to calm her nerves'. Toothless just rolled his eyes at the boy, wanting to get this over with.

The Gods seemed to be against them that particular day. They had only been in the air for maybe a couple minutes when it started drizzling. It didn't bother anyone greatly, they assumed it would pass by like any other rain cloud.

But it didn't. The second Toothless thought it; the clouds opened up and dumped buckets of water across the whole island. The dragon could practically feel the crackling of Astrid's foul mood intensifying as they flew onward. This day was just getting worse and worse.

They arrived at the clearing to find their food had either been eaten or rained upon. As Hiccup dug through the ruined picnic, Astrid stood beneath the cover of Toothless' webbed wings, wringing the water from her bedraggled hair.

As the Viking grumbled to herself, Hiccup wandered closer, bearing the bundle of flowers that had somehow managed to stay dry amidst the torrent. He ducked under Toothless' outstretched wing and practically shoved the roses into her face due to their close proximity. "I got these for… you." He glanced up hopefully, but finally seemed to notice the murderous rage brewing inside his companion.

Her furious expression was wiped from her face when she screwed up her nose, wrinkling it in such an odd way that Toothless was concerned she'd never seen the plant before. Then she sneezed violently, the force of it snapping her head down into the bundle of flowers. They seemed to explode in a cloud of pink petals, settling all over the disgruntled Astrid. She shot Hiccup a look of pure loathing as she rubbed at her nose.

"Higgup, I'b allergith do roseths!"

The young blacksmith was panicking now. Toothless could tell that this was not how he'd planned the day at all. "Oh Gods, I'm so sorry Astrid!" He tried to brush the fallen petals off of her person. This only served to make her even more livid. Toothless jumped away from the pair as she shoved his hands away from her. Hiccup stumbled, grabbing onto the Viking's wrists in order to keep himself upright.

It didn't work.

Instead the only thing he'd managed to do was to make them both fall back into the pond. Toothless flinched at the resounding splash, not envying his friend right at the moment. He slowly opened one eye, just checking to see if they were alright. Oh. It seemed they were better than alright.

Their mouths were pressed together; something he'd seen them do only once before. It was called a kiss, though he didn't really understand the purpose behind the action. The two humans parted after several seconds, gasping for breath and sputtering excuses. They were silent for a moment before both burst out laughing. Hiccup offhandedly mentioned something about Astrid's violent streak before she pulled him into another one. Toothless quickly felt as if he was meant to be elsewhere.

XXX

As he walked back to the village, Toothless contemplated the purpose behind a 'kiss'. He ran through every instance in his mind where he'd seen a human perform this action on or to another human. There were a few times when he remembered Astrid kissing Hiccup on the cheek when the boy was stuck in one of his angry tirades. He'd seen other Vikings do it too.

It seemed to Toothless that once kissed, the receiver would forget all anger. It seemed plausible. Astrid was about to kill Hiccup moments before; yet the kiss seemed to neutralize her anger. It was fascinating to think that humans possessed the power to remove undesirable emotions.

Caught in his thoughts, he didn't pay attention where he was going until it was too late. He crashed head on into the resident Assassin, sending her to the ground with a surprised squeak.

"What in the name of the King do you think you're doing?" Katunya screeched from her spot on the ground. "Watch where you're going, you bumbling excuse for a Knight!"

She was in his face now, snarling low in the back of her throat. "Forgive me Red Knightmare. I was contemplating strange actions of humans."

Despite her shorter stature, the she-dragon had a dominating glare that made Toothless want to shrink away. She continued to yell at him, going off on random tangents that he knew were only an excuse to keep lecturing him. Her high pitched voice droned on as he receded back into his thoughts. If only dragons were capable of banishing unproductive emotions like humans could.

Then he got an idea. What if it wasn't just humans who could banish anger? What if it was the power of this, 'kiss'? Maybe it was some sort of spell?

As the Assassin's volume increased, Toothless decided to throw caution to the wind. He tilted his head a little (as he'd seen Hiccup do), leaned down to close the distance between them and pressed his scaly lips to hers.

They stared at each other for several long moments, wide-eyed. The contact was electric, causing weird emotions to flood through his brain. He held back a smirk, struggling to keep his head with the flow of magical side effects. Through the torrent of feelings he'd never sensed, there was one familiar emotion.

Triumph. The kiss must have worked.

From this angle, he could see the beautiful twinkle in her eyes that not even partial blindness could take away. It was strange how they looked like sunsets, the gold flecks mixing perfectly with yellow and slowly fading into the red hues of her hide.

All of a sudden the sparkle in her eyes changed dramatically, sending Toothless' heart straight for his stomach. He recoiled just in time to avoid getting his jaw torn off by an angry she-dragon. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" She practically screamed. The Knight Fury backed away, his brain trying to come up with solutions.

"That was a kiss," he stated, hoping beyond all hope she would calm down.

Katunya's wings flared out, "I know what it was! I want to know why you did it!"

So he frantically explained his theory, backing away whenever the Assassin took a step towards him. Her pretty features were twisted almost beyond recognition, her three scars standing out as her brow furrowed. Her lips curled up over her sharp teeth with every word that escaped his mouth and eventually, he decided it was in his best interests to get the heck out of there.

So he bolted, barely missing Katunya's gnashing teeth as she chased after his retreating form.

XXX

Hiccup puffed his chest out proudly, Astrid's arm looped through his in a way that made it clear she was not doing it just to help him walk. She was smiling at him fondly, the necklace he'd bartered from the merchants sitting comfortably around her neck.

Suddenly the Vikings jumped aside violently, throwing themselves onto the ground just in time to avoid being run over by two blurs of red and black. The teenagers watched open-mouthed as Toothless stood his ground long enough to escape the snarling wrath of the red she-dragon before taking off in a completely new direction.

"What in Odin's Beard are they doing?" Hiccup yelled over the commotion the two were causing. "I thought they'd gotten past this!"

The black smith winced as a large and heavy hand met his shoulder in an affectionate clap. "Don'tcha worry." Gobber chuckled, "Ya shoulda seen it. One moment tha' Lady thar' is yelling at 'im in dragonesse, tha' next mo' he plants one on her!"

The boy watched the commotion, trying to make out what he could with how fast the two were moving. He soon found himself laughing too. It was funny how much these two reminded him of his own relationship with Astrid. Toothless looked exasperated and scared as he tried to explain himself.

Astrid wove her fingers through Hiccup's, laying her head on his shoulder. "Seems as if everyone's getting in the Valentine's Day spirit."

As a couple of resident dragons tried to wrestle the two apart, Hiccup couldn't help but agree.

XXX

**_RUN TOOTHLESS! SHE'S GAINING!_**

**_Toothless: YOU'RE A HORRID AUTHOR! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!_**

**_Me: I find it funny!_**

**_Katunya: Wait a minute... *stops* YOU were the one who made us kiss!_**

**_Me: Ummmm... TOOTHLESS! LEMME HELP YOU FLY OUT OF HERE!_**

**_Toothless: You don't know HOW TO FLY!_**

**_Katunya: *snarls deep in throat*_**

**_Toothless: It's worth the risk._**

**_Both: FLY FOR YOUR LIFE!_**

_**Me: Seeing as I might lose my life soon, hows about dropping me a review as a final goodbye? FLY TOOTHLESS! WHAT THE F- WAS THAT A FIREBALL? GOTTA GO!**_

_**~LNMHYLIAN**_


End file.
